A Little Piece of Heaven
by fallenone667
Summary: A young girl falls into a strange world and finds everything she always wanted. A family, friends...and maybe even love. GaaraOc, SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello people! I am back...with a vengeance! It took me awhile for formulate this idea but i finally got it. Anyways, this has to do with Gaara (I love him!) but it is also a SasuNaru too. So yes, it has boy on boy stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Naruto...if i did it would be a SasuNaru and Gaara would be a god.**

**Warning: Language, Adult Themes, Lemon, and Yaoi Lemon...enter at your own risk**

* * *

Once upon a time…

Oh, wait, that's not right.

Okay, okay….it all started on a warm summer day at a young girl's house.

The young girl in question was fifteen year old Ayaka Himura. She was pretty average except for everything about her glowed. Her shoulder length, curly blonde hair; bright blue eyes; and tan skin, all glowed. Her natural blondness was enhanced by a tight, blue sundress and blue ballet flats.

But she is not the main character in this little play. Kiyomi Tsukino is. Kiyomi Tsukino was tall and slender. Her hair was as black as a raven's wing, her eyes a green forest, and her skin the palest ivory. She was also a tom boy. Like right now she was wearing loose black pants, a tight white and black shirt, a black jacket, and a black and white baseball cap. She was beautiful in a very feminine way but if anyone ever said that to her she'd probably hit them, deny it, and say the just ran into her fist till they passed out.

"How 'bout a Miyazaki movie? Spirited Away or Princess Mononoke?" Ayaka asked.

Kiyomi sighed. Ayaka was the biggest anime nerd in the world. She tried to get Kiyomi to watch every anime known to man. "Spirited Away, I guess, it's got a frog in it," Kiyomi called back to Ayaka.

Ayaka smiled. "I love that one!" She jumped up and put the DVD in.

Kiyomi laughed at her, "You love anything that's not reality."

"And? Reality sucks."

"Indeed." Kiyomi got bored just sitting there and rolled herself off the bed, army crawling to Ayaka's small bookshelf. She noticed an old-looking, leather-bond book. "Is this new," she asked, pulling it off the self for Ayaka to see.

"Yup. It's a book of spells. I've decided to be a witch," Ayaka said and grinned widely.

Kiyomi laughed. "A witch?"

"Yes ma'am! But none of the spells are working…"

"Maybe because magic isn't real."

Ayaka frowned, "Do you not believe in anything?"

"Nope," Kiyomi replied, shaking her head and flipping threw the book. She stopped at a page about midway threw. "Hey, this one doesn't have a name."

"I haven't seen that one before."

"Just a bunch of mumbo jumbo anyways."

"You're a pessimist," Ayaka yelled at her.

Kiyomi ignored her and stared reading the 'spell' out loud. When she was done, light exploded behind her eyes and pain shoot threw her entire body. She screamed.

Ayaka watched wide eyed as her friend erupted into light and then disappeared. "Kiyomi? Kiyomi!"

Kiyomi opened her eyes, trying to blink past the glaring sunlight. Her eyes adjusted some and she saw two figures standing over her. The figures where blurry and some what covered by a jungle of tale grass. One of them was a kind of reddish blur and seemed to be the taller of the blurs. The other was a black and white blur and looked very close. "Am I in heaven?" she asked, her voice hearse like she hadn't used it in days.

The reddish blur laughed. "Heaven," she laughed again while talking, "more like a farming village out in the middle of nowhere."

Her vision finally cleared and the blurs turned into girls. The reddish blur was a girl a few years older than Kiyomi. She was tall with bright red hair that reflected the sun and mahogany eyes. The black and white blur was a very short girl that had a childish face but was probably about as old as Kiyomi. She was extremely pale, paler than Kiyomi, and had hair that was so black it shined blue in the light. But her eyes were probably her most striking feature, they were hazel yellow and reminded Kiyomi of a tiger's.

Kiyomi tried to move and the redhead pulled her to her feet in one quick motion. Kiyomi's head was completely clear now and she could make out details. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a meadow with giant sunflowers and horribly tall grass. The second thing she noticed was that the girls were extremely pretty and completely opposite.

The redhead was tall and slender, like a model. The only word Kiyomi could think of to describe her was 'sexy' even though she was completely hetero. But the redhead's eyes held a promise of mischievous and possibly perverse things, enhanced by full, poutie lips. The was she dressed was even sexual in a strange way. She was wearing a black tank-top covered by a fishnet shirt and a pair of short-shorts that showed off long, pale legs.

The black haired girl was just as gorgeous but in a different kind of way. She was short, barely five feet, and the tall grass came up to her waist. Her black hair was short and mostly straight, framing a delicate face, but held random spiral curls through out it. Her yellow eyes were big, taking up most of her face and helping the illusion of childness. And she was curvy, like hourglass curvy. She wore a tight, purple t-shirt with a fishnet undershirt and a pair of black baggy pants.

Kiyomi stared at them. "Are you sure I'm not in heaven?" She asked.

The short girl laughed. "We're pretty sure."

"Oh, well damn," Kiyomi frowned.

"Where are you from?" The short girl asked.

"Tokyo," Kiyomi replied quickly.

The redhead looked confused, "Where's that?"

It was Kiyomi's turn to laugh. "You don't know where Tokyo is? It's the biggest city in Japan!"

"We're not in Japan," the short girl replied.

"Then where are we?"

The redhead shrugged, "Just some meaningless village in the backwater area of the Fire Country."

"Akane," the short girl scolded.

"Well it is!" Akane replied. She turned back to Kiyomi. "I'm Akane Kurosawa, this is my step sister Mizuko Kurosawa."

"I'm Kiyomi Tsukino."

"Pretty name," Mizuko said. "I'm going to assume you have no place to stay," Mizuko said into the awkward silence.

"You are correct, you win the prize of….I don't really have any prizes right now, sorry," Kiyomi agreed. Akane laughed.

"Well," Mizuko started, "you can stay with us. We're going back to our village tomorrow and you can come with us there too."

Kiyomi looked around. She had no idea where she was or how she got here and these two were the only people she knew. They seemed nice but….

"Sure," Kiyomi agreed, "I'd love to go with you."

"Great," Akane said happily, "you'll love Konaha."

They all left the meadow to go to the inn the sisters where staying at.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. It does start off slow but it gets better. And if it doesn't you can shoot me. Also, the spell, it doesn't matter how it worked. It's not even important. Rate and review and I will love you! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2: Am I Safe Here?

**Disclaimer: If i owned Naruto I would buy you all a cookie...but i don't so i can't... :(**

* * *

The next morning the girls got up super early to travel. Kiyomi didn't have any clothes so Akane leant her a dark blue t-shirt and baggy black jeans. Since Kiyomi was a bit bigger then Akane in the chest and hips, they fit tighter then they should have.

"Off to a magical world of wonders," Akane screamed skipping ahead of Kiyomi and Mizuko.

"We are still on a mission," Mizuko scolded, "what if there are enemy ninja around. They could here you!"

Akane stopped and turned towards her. She was pouting. Kiyomi had discovered that even though Akane was older Mizuko was far more mature and often the voice of reason.

"You're no fun," Akane mumbled.

"Forgive me for trying to keep us alive," Mizuko snapped back.

Kiyomi stopped walking. "Am I in some sort of danger traveling with you two?"

Akane smiled. "Nah," she said, "Mizuko's just overreacting. And look! Just threw that forest is home sweet magical home!" Akane started jumping up and down in happiness.

"Now look who's overreacting," Mizuko mumbled.

The next few hours went about like that. Around sunset they stopped to make camp.

Mizuko was cooking dinner and Kiyomi was staring absent mindedly at the fire when Akane groaned. Kiyomi and Mizuko ignored her. Akane set down beside Kiyomi and groaned louder.

Kiyomi shook herself out of her own thoughts and looked at Akane. "What's wrong?"

Akane dropped her head into Kiyomi's lap and grabbed the back of her head. Akane pulled Kiyomi down close to her face. When their noses where almost touching Akane whispered, "I'm bored."

Kiyomi sighed. "Do you want to take a walk or something?"

Akane let go of Kiyomi and jumped out of her lap. "Yes! Let's go!"

Kiyomi got up slowly. Mizuko glanced at them then back to her cooking. "Not too far," she said.

Akane grabbed Kiyomi's arm and ran out of the camp.

Kiyomi stumbled when Akane tried to dodge a tree. "Akane," Kiyomi called as she was practically dragged between two bushes, "maybe we can just walk."

Akane stopped and Kiyomi fell to the ground. "Walking would be very relaxing."

Kiyomi got up and brushed off some debris from her shoulder. "Yes, it would and not as painful."

Akane smiled and then pointed, "look," she screamed, "a butterfly!"

Akane disappeared faster then Kiyomi could process. "Akane? Akane!" Kiyomi screamed. She looked around. "Damn it, Akane." She shrugged and walked off deeper into the forest.

About thirty minutes later Kiyomi walked into a clearing. She stopped and stared. It was a beautiful place, a lot like the meadow she woke up in except that this place had more trees and a really big wall.

"Wow," she mumbled. She looked around and saw a boy jump down from a tree. For a minute she stopped breathing. Across the clearing was a boy. He was tall and pale with black hair. Kiyomi only vaguely realized that his clothes were kind of goofy. To her eyes, it was her brother Takashi.

"T-takashi?" she whispered. Takashi was Kiyomi's twin brother who died in a car accident along with her father. The boy turned around and Kiyomi thought she would die. Where her brother's eyes were always smiling this boy's eyes were cold and hateful. His black eyes made ice shoot down Kiyomi's spine. "I-I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I thought you were someone else."

She felt tears build in her eyes. She turned and started to walk away. "Why are you here?" the boy asked. Kiyomi shivered as more ice ran threw her body.

She turned toward him. "What?"

"Why are you here?" he repeated, angrier this time.

"M-my friend wanted to take a walk but then she got distracted and ran off. I guess I got lost."

"Hn."

"What's your name?" Kiyomi asked.

The boy gave her a deadly glare. "What's your name?" she repeated.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh," she sighed, "and for a minute a really thought this was heaven." Sasuke looked at her like she was insane. She smiled. "Sorry, it's just, you look a lot like my brother and for a minute I thought you were him. Silly me, I guess."

"Your brother is dead," Sasuke asked.

Kiyomi felt a frown cross her face. "Yes. My whole family is, except for my mom and she doesn't really count."

"Hn."

Kiyomi got the impression that Sasuke really didn't want her around but it was strangely nice to talk to him.

"What were you looking at?" She asked, leaning against a tree.

"Huh?"

"You jumped out of that tree as I was walking up. I assume you were looking at something."

"I wasn't looking at anything. You talk too much."

"Probably. Is that a problem?"

"Yes."

"Were you looking over that wall?"

"No."

"Then you were just sitting in a tree?"

"Yes."

"That's boring."

"Hn."

Kiyomi sighed. Everything was quiet for a moment.

"I should go," Sasuke said suddenly.

"Oh, okay. It was nice meeting you, Sasuke."

"Hn," he replied before disappearing like Akane did.

Kiyomi quickly ran over to the tree Sasuke had jumped out of and climbed up it. She went to the top were she could see over the wall. That side of the wall was much like this one except for there was a different boy. This boy was laying on the ground, either sleeping or dead. He was tan and lean with bright blonde hair. He was also wearing one of Kiyomi's least favorite colors, orange. Kiyomi got the strong impression that this was who Sasuke was looking at.

"Kiyomi?" Someone called from far off. Kiyomi tore her gaze from the blonde on the grass and climbed down the tree. She touched ground just as Akane and Mizuko entered the clearing. "See," Akane said to Mizuko, "I told you we weren't that far from the village."

"You lost Kiyomi," Mizuko screamed back at her, "don't you care about that?"

"Yeah. But look, she's fine."

"How do you know?"

"Look at her," Akane pointed at Kiyomi, "does she look like she's hurt?"

"Guys," Kiyomi interrupted, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Akane, you need to learn to be more responsible."

"Hey," Kiyomi called, overly loud, "I have an idea! Let's go back to camp!"

Akane smiled. "What a great idea!"

Mizuko sighed, "alright fine. Kiyomi, hop on Akane's back."

"Why," Kiyomi asked.

"We'll go faster."

Akane grabbed Kiyomi, pulling her onto her back. "Stay down so you don't hit a tree," Akane said to Kiyomi.

Mizuko and Akane started to run, Kiyomi closed her eyes. Within minutes they were back at camp.

Akane feel down, exhausted. "You are heavier then you look." Kiyomi stuck out her tongue at her and crossed her arms.

"Let's get to bed," Mizuko called, already laying down and half asleep.

Kiyomi looked from her to Akane, who had fallen asleep on the ground. "What have I gotten myself into," she asked herself before going to sleep.

* * *

**Review and i will love you forever! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3: Ramen

**Hello people of earth! I have been really hyper lately...last night i stayed up and wrote a chapter and a half of this story...in the middle of the night!**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Naruto...it would not be suitable for children...**

The next morning they walked to the village, which turned out to be a lot longer then Kiyomi thought.

"Hello, everybody!" Akane screamed as they entered the village gates. The two guys guarding the gates gave her a look but ultimately ignored her. Akane turned to Mizuko and Kiyomi as they came threw the gate a step after her. "Let's go see the Hokage."

"Ho-what?" Kiyomi asked.

"The leader of our village. She's old," Akane replied.

"Akane," Mizuko scolded.

"Akane!" a voice called from down the road. "Hey, Mizuko!"

"Naruto," Akane called, waving vigorously.

Kiyomi looked at the boy called Naruto. He was tan and blonde with bright blue eyes_**.**_ His jacket and pants were orange and black. He was the boy she saw yesterday.

Naruto stopped in front of Akane. "Hey!" she said, "Meet our new friend Kiyomi Tsukino."

"Hey, Kiyomi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto extended his hand.

Kiyomi looked at his hand then shook it, uncertain. "Hello, Naruto. It's nice to meet you."

Naruto looked at her like she was a complex jigsaw puzzle he couldn't figure out. "You look familiar."

"I'm sorry Naruto," Mizuko said in her motherly voice, "but we really need to go talk to Lady Tsunade."

Naruto grinned, rather stupidly in Kiyomi's opinion. "I'll come with you!"

Akane smiled too. "Great! The more the merrier. Right, Kiyomi?"

Kiyomi nodded and gave a halfhearted smile.

On the way to see Lady Tsunade Akane and Naruto talked animatedly. Mizuko and Kiyomi walked behind them in silence.

They got to a tower near a cliff with faced carved into it. Then they walked up way too many stairs until they stopped in front of an office. Mizuko knocked on the door.

"Come in," someone called from the other side.

Mizuko opened the door and everybody filed in. Kiyomi stopped near the door in horror. Papers filled every corner of the except for a desk. Behind that desk was a tired looking busty blonde woman and beside her was young woman with short brown hair holding a pig. Kiyomi was a perfectionist and all the papers filling the room was making her twitchy. "Mizuko, Akane, how did the mission go?"

"It went perfectly, Lady Tsunade. But we wanted to talk to you about something."

Lady Tsunade, only then noticed Kiyomi. "Who is your friend. I've never seen her in the village."

"This is Kiyomi Tsukino, Lady Tsunade. She was near the village our mission was in."

"Actually," Akane interrupted, "she was passed out in a meadow near the village."

"Where did you come from Kiyomi?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Tokyo," she mumbled.

Mizuko touched Kiyomi's shoulder. "What's wrong? You look distracted."

"It's…look at this room!" she screamed. Mizuko jumped and everybody else looked a little worried. "There are papers every where! It's so disorganized…seriously have you ever heard of a filing cabinet?"

There was a long silence before Naruto and Akane bust out laughing. "What's so funny?" Kiyomi screamed again. "This is a serious problem. What good are papers if they're not organized!"

Lady Tsunade laughed silently at her outburst. "Then how would you like to be my secretary. Help me and Shizune with all this paperwork."

Kiyomi smiled like a kid in a candy store. "I would love too!" Naruto and Akane were laughing so hard they were rolling on the floor.

"Why don't I just take these kids to get something to eat and bring Kiyomi home to live with us." Mizuko suggested.

"Good idea, Mizuko. Kiyomi, be here tomorrow, eight o'clock." Lady Tsunade called.

"Yeah, sure," Kiyomi nodded and helped Mizuko pull Naruto and Akane out of the office.

By the time they were out of the office Naruto and Akane had calmed down and were talking about lunch. "Ramen," they screamed.

"No!" Mizuko screamed back, "I hate ramen."

"How about," Kiyomi cut in, "Naruto and Akane can go eat ramen and Mizuko and I can go eat something else."

Akane jumped onto Kiyomi, forcing Kiyomi to hold onto Akane's thighs so they wouldn't fall. "But I want her!" she whined.

"After you already lost her once," Mizuko said crossing her arms and looking every bit like a mom.

"It's different now," Akane tried to reason. She pulled Naruto close, "Naruto's with me now and together we make a whole brain." Naruto nodded vigorously.

Mizuko sighed. "Fine. But both of you be home before dark."

"Yay!" Akane yelled. She threw her arms into the air and fell back against Naruto with her legs still wrapped around Kiyomi.

Mizuko walked away, smiling brightly.

"Akane," Kiyomi called.

"Yea," Akane said innocently.

"We can't move if you're still wrapped around us."

"Correction. I'm wrapped around you, I'm just holding Naruto."

Naruto must have noticed something behind Kiyomi because he yelled "hey" and ran off, dropping Akane.

Akane and Kiyomi fell to the ground.

"Oops," Naruto mumbled.

Akane jumped to her feet. "You idiot!"

"Sorry," Naruto apologized rubbing the back of his head, "I just wanted to say hi to Gaara."

"So you had to drop me?"

Kiyomi pulled herself off the ground and glared at Naruto and Akane's fighting. But a bright red color distracted her. She looked next to Naruto to see a boy with hair the color of blood. He was pale with rings around his teal eyes. A symbol was on his forehead meaning love and a giant gourd hung from his back.

She made a small sound in her throat, causing him to look at her. In the moment their eyes meet the world vanished for Kiyomi, the only thing she could focus on was his eyes. So intoxicating, so sad.

"Gaara," she whispered.

Akane grabbed Kiyomi and shook her roughly, breaking her eye contact with Gaara. "Yo Kiki," she said when Kiyomi finally looked at her, "I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes."

"Did you," Kiyomi mumbled trying to refocus, "did you call me Kiki?"

Akane smiled. "Maybe."

Naruto walked up, throwing his arm over Kiyomi's shoulder. "I think it's cute." Kiyomi glared at him. Naruto looked at her suddenly surprised. "Now I know who you remind me of!" he screamed.

"Who?" Akane asked. She lend in close to Kiyomi and Naruto.

"You look like…Sasuke," he mumbled the last part so it was hard to hear.

Akane grabbed Kiyomi's face between her hands and stared at her, examining her face.

"The hair is the same and so is the skin but…" Akane mumbled, Kiyomi glared at her, "Oh, now I see it." She turned to Naruto. "I'm so sorry Naruto, I didn't realize."

Naruto smiled but it looked sad. "It's not a problem. Hey, Gaara, you haven't met Kiyomi yet!"

Akane let go of Kiyomi's face and she turned to Gaara. Kiyomi blushed slightly when she saw Gaara again.

"Hm," was all he said.

Akane turned and started to walk away. "Let's go to lunch now. Gaara, wanna come?"

"..."

Naruto and Akane walked ahead with Kiyomi and Gaara following close behind. Kiyomi tried to keep her eyes ahead of her but she was still aware of Gaara walking beside her. When they got to the ramen shop they all took a seat in this order: Naruto, Akane, Kiyomi, and Gaara.

After everyone got their ramen (and Akane and Naruto got into an unofficial ramen eating contest) it was up to Gaara and Kiyomi to keep up a conversation. Needless to say there wasn't much said and the silence in the ramen shop grew awkward.

"Who's Sasuke?" Kiyomi asked into the silence. Gaara glanced at her, Akane stared at her with a noodle hanging out of her mouth, and Naruto choked on a mouthful of ramen.

Akane glanced at Naruto then back at Kiyomi. "Sasuke was a ninja from this village," she finally answered.

"Was? What happened to him?"

Naruto dropped his head so Kiyomi couldn't see his eyes. "He left," he stood up, "I should go."

He started to walk away, Kiyomi jumped up and grabbed his wrist. He turned to her, surprise plain on his face. "Naruto," Kiyomi whispered.

Naruto gave her a small smile. "I'll be fine, Kiki," he told her, "I'm just going to train."

Kiyomi gave him a smile and let go of his wrist. He smiled back and then disappeared. She went back to her seat between Akane and Gaara.

"What was that about," Akane asked.

Kiyomi shrugged and smile. "I don't like to see people unhappy."

Akane smiled. "Aw. That's so sweet!"

"Why?" Gaara asked. Kiyomi turned to him and looked a little started. This was the first word she had actually heard him say.

"Um. I guess it's because my brother always tried to keep people happy so I feel like I should too."

Gaara stared at her, or rather it felt like he was staring into her, like he could see everything going on in Kiyomi's mind.

"What happened to your brother?" he asked.

"He and my father were killed in an accident a few years ago."

"Do you miss him?"

"Very much so. He was my twin, older by like ten minutes, and he was also my very best friend. He was always so calm when I wasn't. Kind of like my dad. Except my dad acted a little crazy sometimes. He use to walk us up at in the middle of the night so we could get ice cream and drive to the ocean to watch the sun rise. That always pissed off my mom." Kiyomi smiled. Gaara and Kiyomi were so wrapped up in Kiyomi's babbling that they didn't notice Akane pay for the ramen and leave.

"You don't like your mother?"

Kiyomi made a face. "Not really. She always wanted a daughter who looked like her, blonde hair and blue eyes, but I turned out to look more like my dad and she treated me like I did it on purpose to spite her. What's with all the questions all the sudden?"

Gaara glared at the counter. "I don't know."

They were both silent after that. Kiyomi looked around and finally noticed that Akane was missing.

"Gaara? Where did Akane go?"

"…"

"Real helpful…" Kiyomi scolded him.

He glared at her and her face softened. That sad look was back in his eyes. She was fighting herself fiercely to not go to him. But her hand developed a mind of it's own and raised out to him. She touched Gaara's cheek and he froze. Kiyomi pulled her hand back and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Gaara got up. "I'll take you home." Kiyomi nodded.

The front door flew open and Mizuko came out, running up to Kiyomi and giving her a tight hug. "Oh, Kiyomi, you're safe! When Akane came home without you I was so worried. I was about to go looking for you."

Kiyomi stared down at Mizuko till she stopped talking then returned the hug with equal exuberance. "It's alright Mizuko. Gaara made sure I got home safe."

Mizuko finally looked at Gaara, still hugging Kiyomi tightly. "Oh, hello Gaara. Thank you for bringing Kiyomi home."

"..." Gaara started to walk off.

"Wait!" Mizuko called. Gaara turned around again. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" Gaara shook his head. "Well bye then," Mizuko called.

Akane came out of the house in time to see Gaara walk off. "Yo, Gaara," Akane called out, he keep on walking like he didn't hear her.

Mizuko looked like she was about to scold Akane when Kiyomi spoke up, "You said something about dinner?"

"Dinner?" Akane asked. "Oh hell yeah!"

Kiyomi laughed joyfully. Maybe she was going to like it here.

* * *

**It would be a real treat if you all would review for me...it makes me feel special. And it doesn't take that long. Pleaze!**


	4. Chapter 4: What were you doing?

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updating in a bit, I wasn't near a computer with internet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Ever.**

The night morning, Kiyomi through on a pair of Akane's jeans and one of Mizuko's green t-shirts and went to Lady Tsunade's office. She ended up spending the whole morning cleaning and organizing papers. Lady Tsunade eventually had to drag Kiyomi out of the office with promises that the papers would still be there tomorrow. Kiyomi walked around town for about an hour before she found herself in a forest. She walked a little deeper and soon found the wall she'd seen before. Next to it was Naruto, sprawled on the ground and asleep. She looked around and saw a large tree only a few feet from the wall. She quickly climbed up the tree and took a running start on a tree branch before jumping for the wall. She made it to the wall, barely, and scurried over. She feel over the wall and landed on her butt.

"Ow," she screamed, falling over on her side, "my ass!" She closed her eyes and silently pouted.

She felt someone walk up to her, stopping just short of stepping on her face. She opened her eyes and turned to stare up at the person.

"Sasuke," she mumbled.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?" Kiyomi retorted.

Sasuke glared at her and started to walk away.

"What did you do to Naruto?" Kiyomi asked. Sasuke stopped walking. Kiyomi sat up, putting her back to the wall and pulling her knees up to rest her chin on them.

Sasuke turned back to her. "What?" he asked.

Kiyomi tilted her head down so she was looking at Sasuke through her bangs. "Naruto seems very sad when anyone talks about you. Did you have an important relationship with him?"

"Hn." Sasuke started to walk away again.

"Did you love him?" Kiyomi smirked. Sasuke turned around and his eyes were crimson. Kiyomi blinked and Sasuke was suddenly in front of her, a katana hovering above her face.

"I should kill you," he growled.

"Why? Because I can see that you love Naruto?" Kiyomi whispered.

"I don't love Naruto. He's a guy."

"And? You think you can't love another guy?"

"Hn."

Kiyomi felt heat boiling her stomach. "Guess what. It doesn't matter who or what you are. You're going to love whoever your heart tells you to love and you can't change that! You love him and yet you're still hurting him!"

Sasuke glared at her before bringing the katana down at her. It sliced deep into her cheek.

"Leave," Sasuke growled at her again.

Tears sprung up in Kiyomi's eyes. "Why did you leave?"

Sasuke turned away from her but didn't try to walk away. "To kill my brother."

Kiyomi felt her tears seeping into the cut on her cheek. "And did you?"

Sasuke flinched. "Yes."

"Then go back to Naruto now," Kiyomi pulled herself off the ground, using the wall as a support. "He needs you know and you need him."

It was quiet, the silence building between them. "A guard is coming," Sasuke mumbled, "you should leave."

Kiyomi nodded and went for the tree next to the wall. She got over this time better than before. She left Naruto sleeping in the grass and walked blindly through the forest. The cut burned on her cheek but she ignored it, focusing only on moving her legs forward.

Kiyomi was so focused on walking that she didn't see anyone else till she ran straight into them.

"Oh," she mumbled, "I'm sorry." She looked into their face and gasped. "Gaara. W-what are you doing here?"

He looked back at her and Kiyomi noticed that they were the same height so they could see eye to eye. It made Kiyomi feel as though the moment was very intimate.

"You're bleeding," Gaara mumbled.

"Oh yeah," Kiyomi sighed. She touched her cheek just under the cut and her hand came away covered in blood. "Wow. That's bleeding a lot worse then I thought."

Gaara stepped up in front of her, Kiyomi's shirt brushing Gaara's. Gaara brought his hand up to cup Kiyomi's cheek. Kiyomi felt her heart starting to race and a blush crept up to her cheeks. Faintly, she realized she had forgotten to breath. Gaara turned Kiyomi's face so her injured cheek was facing him. He lend down so his face hovered just over Kiyomi's cheek. She felt dizzy and her knees where weak. She was going to fall, or faint. Gaara ran his tongue roughly over Kiyomi's cut. Heat pulsed outward from the wound and spread throughout Kiyomi's body.

Kiyomi's head swam and her knees finally gave out. Gaara caught her before she feel, holding her close to him, which did not help Kiyomi's head.

Kiyomi shook her head roughly. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I, uh, tripped."

"You were standing still," Gaara pointed out.

"Right," Kiyomi giggled, "guess I'm just that much of a klutz. Uh, Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"I'm not falling anymore, so you can let me go."

Gaara quickly let Kiyomi and backed away from her, like he just realized she was poisonous. He just stared at her for a minute before walking off.

"Hey," Kiyomi called, "can I walk with you?"

"…"

"I'll take that for a yes," Kiyomi mumbled to herself. She ran to catch up with Gaara. They walked in silence, Kiyomi fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Are you scared of me?" Gaara asked suddenly, making Kiyomi jump a little.

"Scared?" Kiyomi giggled, "why would I be scared of you?"

"I'm a monster," Gaara mumbled.

Kiyomi rested her hand on Gaara's shoulder and he immediately froze up. Kiyomi removed her hand again and mentally scolded herself for her touchy feely problem. "I don't think you're a monster," she mumbled.

They continued to walk in utter silence and soon broke out of the forest and where walking on the outskirts of town.

Akane suddenly appeared, running towards them. "Kiyomi!" she screamed.

When Akane reached them she wrapped her arms around Kiyomi and unconsciously attempted to suffocate her with her breasts.

"Akane," Kiyomi gasped, "can't…breathe!"

"Oh," Akane laughed and let Kiyomi go, "sorry. So…what were you doing…in the forest…with Gaara…for two hours? And why are you bleeding?" Akane smirked.

Kiyomi blushed. "Nothing! I took a walk and only saw Gaara a few minutes ago. And I cut my cheek on a branch."

"Right, sure," Akane smiled, "so you ready?" Akane started digging in a big pursue hanging by her hip. She came out with a first aid kit and started to clean Kiyomi's cut.

Kiyomi gave her a very confused frown. "Ready? For what?"

"I'm taking you shopping," Akane smiled happily.

Kiyomi could feel fear tingle threw her whole body. If there were one thing she couldn't stand doing it was shopping, especially clothes shopping.

"Shopping? Why?" Kiyomi whined.

"Well I hope you weren't planning on wearing my clothes forever. You do need your own wardrobe." Akane put a band aid on Kiyomi's cheek and put the first aid kit back in her pursue.

"But," Kiyomi stared in shock, "I don't want to go shopping."

Akane giggled and put her hand on Kiyomi shoulder, suddenly becoming very serious. "Too bad," she smiled again. "See ya later, Gaara." Kiyomi shot Gaara one more horror filled glance before being dragged off.

For the next three hours Kiyomi mumbled about how horrible clothes shopping was and wanting Akane to stop wasting her money. Luckily for Kiyomi, as the sun was setting they started their trek back to the house.

"So," Akane said obviously tired of silence, "you took a walk with Gaara?"

"Yes," Kiyomi was still pouting from all the shopping.

"You should probably be careful around him."

Kiyomi looked startled for a minute. "Why?"

"He's not…normal. Not exactly the type of person you wanna spend your life with."

"Why," Kiyomi screamed. She had the sudden urge to defend Gaara's honor.

"Well, usually I wouldn't speak ill of another village's leader, he's the Kazekage by the way, like Lady Tsunade only from a different village, but he is kind of…a monster."

Kiyomi stopped walking and dropped all of her shopping bags. "How can you say that?" She screamed.

Akane was the one who looked startled this time. "Because he is. He's killed people…for fun! But that was a long time ago. I guess he could have changed."

Kiyomi picked up her bags again. "He has."

They finished their walk back to the house with Akane shooting Kiyomi worried glances. They were on the porch when Mizuko ran out of the house.

"Did you hear?" She screamed when she saw them.

"No," Akane screamed back.

"Sasuke's been spotted near the gate!"

"What?" Akane shouted.

Akane and Kiyomi threw their bags inside the house before running for the gate. They reached the gate and saw a giant crowd, every obviously hearing about Sasuke. Kiyomi spotted Naruto near the head of the crowd. She ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder to show that she was there. Naruto smiled sadly at her.

The gate suddenly opened and Sasuke walked in like her owned the place. A ring of ninja stopped him from going any farther then a few feet into the village. Sasuke looked around and spotted Naruto. Kiyomi watched as they stared at each other, a meaningful look passing between them.

A group of ninja started to escort Sasuke away. "Wait," he called. The ninjas passed but continued to carry Sasuke away. "Naruto," he said the they passed Naruto and Kiyomi, "I came back for you. I love you." Naruto looked shocked and blushed. Kiyomi gave Sasuke a small smile and he nodded back at her. The crowd started to dissipate, slightly depressed that there wasn't a big fight about Sasuke return.

"He's back," Naruto mumbled. Kiyomi looked into his face and saw confusion, anger, and love all covered by a small blush. Kiyomi pulled him into a tight hug. She felt tears begin to soak into her shirt. "He came back for me…"

A tiny girl with short, pink hair and bright green eyes came up beside Naruto. She looked up at the boy, worry clear on her face. She put a hand on his shoulder and turned to Kiyomi. "I'm his team mate Sakura Haruno."

"Kiyomi Tsukino," Kiyomi mumbled, resting her hand in Naruto's bright blonde hair.

"I'll take him home," Sakura said, pulling Naruto close to her. Kiyomi nodded and relinquished her hold on Naruto. She watched the two of them walk away with a small smile playing over her lips. She began to feel a prickle between her shoulder blades, though, and had to turn around.

She saw Gaara watching her. She waited to feel creeped out that someone had been watching her but it didn't happen, so she shrugged and walked up to him.

"Hey Gaara," she greeted.

"…" he replied.

Kiyomi looked around. "Well, looks like Akane and Mizuko ran off without me again. I should go find them…"

Kiyomi went to leave but looked back at Gaara, who was walking away in the opposite direction. Before Kiyomi really had time to think she ran up to Gaara and hugged him from behind. Like Kiyomi thought, Gaara froze up at her touch.

"Sorry," Kiyomi mumbled into Gaara's shoulder, "I have a problem with being overly touchy."

Gaara slowly relaxed against Kiyomi. "Why did you hug me?"

"You looked like you needed a hug. Do you want me to stop?"

Gaara didn't respond so Kiyomi hugged him tighter.

"Kiyomi," someone called. Kiyomi jumped and let go of Gaara, managing to fall in the process.

"Ow," Kiyomi mumbled as Akane turned a corner and spotted her.

"There you are Kiki. I've been looking for you forever," Akane smiled and helped Kiyomi off the ground.

"I've been here," Kiyomi pointed out.

"Oh," Akane smiled, "well…you can meet my boyfriend!"

"You have a boyfriend?" Kiyomi was stunned.

"Yeah. I don't get to see him very often cuz he lives in a different village but he's here now. KANKURO!" Akane screamed, Kiyomi covered her ears.

"What?" Someone else replied. He finally came into and walked up to Akane. He was a little tan with brown hair and brown eyes…and purple face paint.

Akane jumped up and down and wrapped her arms around Kankuro. "Kiyomi, this is Kankuro."

"Gee," Kiyomi said in mock happiness, "I would've never guessed with you screaming his name at the top of your lungs."

Akane giggled. "See Kankuro, I told you she was adorable. Oh, hey, Gaara." The couple only then noticed the red head who had pushed himself in the back ground.

"Little brother," Kankuro said happily, "Temari was wandering where you'd been all day."

"…"

"Oh, yeah," Akane smiled, "Kiyomi, Kankuro is Gaara's older brother."

"That's…nice," Kiyomi mumbled.

"Wait," Akane said suddenly, "what were you and Gaara doing back here all alone in the dark."

Kiyomi blushed slightly. "Why do you always assume that I'm doing something?"

"I don't always assume you're doing something," Akane said off-handedly, "I just always assume you're doing something with Gaara."

Kankuro wrapped his arms around Akane's waist. "They would make such a cute couple." Akane nodded in agreement.

"Alright, that's it!" Kiyomi screamed. "I'm going home, I have to work tomorrow." Kiyomi stormed off. She heard Akane and Kankuro laughing behind her.


	5. Chapter 5: I am not stalking him!

The next morning Kiyomi arrived at Lady Tsunade's office to see all the lights off and the old woman asleep on the desk. Shizune was waiting for her by the door with an assignment for Kiyomi. They were to take a few ninjas and go see Sasuke in his ceil and tell him his punishment for betraying the village. They quickly gathered a few ninja and made there way to the ceil.

"Um, Kiyomi," Naruto called as they were entering where the jail ceils were.

Kiyomi left the group and went to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto."

He gave her a bright smile. "I was wandering if I could come with you to see Sasuke."

Kiyomi looked back at Shizune, who nodded, and turned back to Naruto, "sure, we do need ninja to accompany us."

Naruto's smile got bigger and they walked with the group into the jail.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Kiyomi read off of the top file as she entered his ceil. Sasuke was sitting ramrod straight on the cot in the small ceil. He looked up when he heard her voice but only looked at her a second before turning to look at Naruto, who had entered the ceil next to Kiyomi.

Kiyomi smiled at Sasuke. "Welcome back." This earned her a glare from one of the older ninjas but she pointedly ignored it. "In three days you will be put on trail, till then you'll stay here. If the trail goes well then you will be put on a probation period where you will be confined to your home and be under the constant surveillance of no less then two ANBU operatives."

"That's it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Do you want your punishment to be worse?"

Naruto looked a little scared at this. "No! I think that will be good." He smiled and stepped up to Kiyomi. "Do you think I could talk to Sasuke alone for a little bit," he whispered.

One of the female ninja stepped up, "There is a surveillance camera and the place is heavily guarded. If they want to spend some time together, I'm sure it would be fine."

Kiyomi smiled at the ninja then at Naruto. "Guess that means you can. I'll come back and check on you in ten minutes."

:::::::::::::*With Naruto*:::::::::::::

Kiyomi ushered everyone out of the ceil and gave Naruto one last smile before mouthing "good luck."

Naruto didn't feel ready to face Sasuke so he just stared at the ceil door.

"Dobe," Sasuke mumbled from behind him.

Naruto spun around, pointing angrily at Sasuke. "What did you say, teme?"

"Dobe," Sasuke said again and smirked.

Naruto punched Sasuke hard in the face and glared at him, becoming serious. "Why did you come back?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I already told you that."

Naruto glared again. "You expect me to believe you came back because you love me? If that were true you wouldn't have left in the first place."

Sasuke got up from his cot and walked over to Naruto so they stood with only a layer of air between them. "I didn't realize that what I felt for you was love. I just thought you were the only one I could halfway stand."

Naruto backed a step away from him in defiance. "What made you think differently?"

Sasuke glared at the wall beside Naruto's head. "That crazy girl Kiyomi."

Naruto was startled for a second. "Kiyomi? When did you meet Kiyomi?"

Sasuke shrugged again. "A few days ago. She was walking in the forest when I was watching you train," Naruto looked like he was about to yell again, "yesterday she convinced me to come back to the village."

It was quiet for a few minutes. "Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke closed the distance between them, the fronts of their bodies completely touching. A blush peppered Naruto's cheeks and he glared at Sasuke, who was a few inches taller and broader then him. "Because I want you to love me." Naruto's blush deepened.

Before Naruto could change his mind he reached up to Sasuke's hair, grabbing a hand full and pulling him down for a quick but forceful kiss.

"I do love you, teme," he whispered against Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling the two together for another, more passionate kiss. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto just smirked and shook his head slightly, letting Sasuke know he had been denied. Sasuke growled against Naruto's lips and bit down on his lower lip. Naruto gasped and Sasuke took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Naruto's mouth. They fought for dominance but in the end, Naruto gave up with a soft moan.

The kiss intensified to include teeth and hands wandering over each other's bodies. They broke the kiss, both gasping for air. Naruto jumped up and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist before resuming the hungry kiss.

But they broke apart upon hearing a high-pitched, girly screamed. Kiyomi stood framed in the doorway of the ceil. A crimson blush covered her whole face and she looked to be in a state of shocked embarrassment.

:::::::::::::*Back to Kiyomi*:::::::::::::

Kiyomi felt her face heat up with the intensity of her blush, which was cause by seeing her new friend make out with another guy…and from embarrassment at screaming like a girl.

Naruto blushed and jumped away from Sasuke.

"S-sorry," she stuttered, "didn't mean to…walk in on your…moment. I'll just…go get some air. It's," she fanned her blushing face with her hand, "suffocating in here." Kiyomi quickly walked away before another word could be said.

Kiyomi ran out of the jail and didn't stop running until she got to a park. She was heading for a nice looking bench to rest until she saw a bright red head of hair. "Gaara," she yelled running up to him. He glance behind him and looked very confused that she was smiling at him.

"Hey," smiled happily.

"…"

"You're not very talkative are you?"

"…"

Kiyomi sighed. "You're boring."

"Then why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you! I just happen to be everywhere you are," Kiyomi crossed her arms over her chest.

"…"

"I can see where you would think I'm following you…but I'm not!"

"Kiyomi," Akane screamed, appearing out of nowhere and tackling Kiyomi to the ground, "are you stalking Gaara or something?"

"No! Now get off me," Kiyomi screamed.

"Akane," Kankuro laughed, walking up beside the fallen girls, "why are you always tackling the poor kid?"

Kiyomi glared up at Kankuro. "I am not a kid!"

"Sure," Akane giggled. She jumped up and ran off to a swing set. Kankuro followed her more slowly.

Kiyomi glared at them, still sitting in the dirt. Warm hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to her feet. Of course, she tripped and fell against Gaara.

"Sorry," Kiyomi mumbled.

"Kiyomi," Akane waved from the swing set, "stop hugging your lover and come play on the swings with me."

"My lo- never mind," she mumbled, "coming." She waved back at Akane.

Akane, with Kankuro pushing her, and Kiyomi played on the swings all afternoon. Gaara stayed by the swing set and Kiyomi would occasionally talk to him but other then that he didn't say much…or anything.

"Look," Akane pointed and jumped out of the swing, "Naruto!"

Kiyomi stopped her swing and followed Akane as she ran to Naruto.

"Kiyomi," Naruto yelled nervously, "I'm sorry about…"

Kiyomi shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I was just startled is all. I'm really happy for you."

Akane looked back and forth between the two. "What happened?"

Naruto looked slightly embarrassed. "Kiyomi kind of…walked in on….meandSasukemakingout." He said the last part very quickly.

"Really," Akane mumbled. "I always knew you two would make a cute couple!" Akane said happily.

"I always thought you had a thing for Sasuke…" Naruto said in a confused tone.

"Actually," Akane said with a smile, "I had a thing for you. But I have Kankuro, so it's all good. And yaoi is just so hot. I think I'll start a SasuNaru fan club…"

"Riiiight," Naruto mumbled while slowly backing away from Akane.

"Akane," Kiyomi said seeing Naruto's discomfort, "I think we better get home before Naruto puts a restraining order on you."

"Alrighty," Akane smiled again, "Mizuko's making dinner. Kankuro, you and Gaara should come."

"Sure," Kankuro said, happy to spend more time with his overly eccentric girlfriend.

"I'll see you later," Naruto called and ran off.

Akane kicked in the door of her own house and skipped in. Kankuro followed closely smiling, Kiyomi looked at the door and wandered if Mizuko would get made, Gaara was last to walk in with a glare on his face.

Mizuko walked around the corner that led to the kitchen when she heard the bang Akane caused. She smiled, "Hello Kankuro, Gaara. Akane, the door is not a toy."

Akane smiled back, "it can be."

Mizuko sighed and shook her head. "Dinner's ready."

Kiyomi raised an eyebrow in Akane's direction. "Perfect timing," she said.

Akane smiled at her. "I've had practice."

Everyone sat down and ate quietly for the most part. "So," Mizuko said trying to break the silence, "Kankuro, are you staying over? You haven't in a long time. I think it's making Akane restless."

"I plan on it," Kankuro nodded.

"Yay!" Akane yelled and nearly toppled the table.

"Down, girl," Kiyomi scolded Akane like a dog. Akane stuck out her tongue and Kiyomi smirked.

"At least I don't have to stalk the person I like," Akane replied. Kiyomi's smirk was replaced with a glare.

"I am not stalking anyone," she growled.

Akane glanced at Gaara. "Then why are you _always_ with Gaara."

"I am not _always_ with Gaara!" Kiyomi screamed.

"Akane," Mizuko held back giggles and tried to look serious, "it's not Kiyomi's fault that fate is trying to push her…"

"_I'm going to bed!" Kiyomi stood up, a very visible blush on her face._

"_We love you, Kiki," Mizuko called as Kiyomi walked out of the room. She gave them a very rude hand gesture before turning a corner to her room._

_Mizuko giggled and turned back to the table. "Gaara," she stopped giggling, "are you blushing?"_


	6. Chapter 6: Cookies!

**Hi! As you can see i posted a chapter before this one. I figured since I haven't posted in a bit I would add TWO chapters! Don't you just love me... ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...not even the computer I am using...sad face**

* * *

:::::::::::::Day of Sasuke's Trail:::::::::::::

Kiyomi sat at the dinner table, hands crossed under her head, sleeping soundly. She was in one of her simple outfits. Black jeans, a forest green t-shirt, her baseball cap, and a light weight black hoodie.

Akane lend down so her lips were almost touching Kiyomi's ear. "Kiki," Akane whispered. Kiyomi mumbled incoherently and buried her head deeper into her arms. Akane shrugged and licked Kiyomi's ear.

Kiyomi jumped up, screaming and rubbing her ear. "What the hell?" Kiyomi glared daggers at Akane. "I could get an ear infection!"

Akane doubled over in laughter. "You know you love it!"

Mizuko ran in to the room from the living room. "What's wrong?"

"Akane licked my ear," Kiyomi whined.

Mizuko sighed. "Kiyomi, why aren't you at work?"

"Today is Sasuke's trail. Lady Tsunade is going to be there all day so I have the day off." Kiyomi fell back in her chair.

"Then you don't have anything to do?" Mizuko asked.

"Nope," Kiyomi mumbled.

"Can you do me a favor and go grocery shopping for you and mom. Akane and I are going on a mission and won't be back for at least two days."

"You're leaving," Kiyomi whined.

"For two days only," Mizuko tried to comfort her.

"But mom is never home and I don't want to be alone." Kiyomi gave her big, watery green eyes.

"Then stay with someone. Temari really likes you and they stay in a really big house so you'd have your own room." Kiyomi had meet Temari two days before when Akane had dragged Kiyomi around town so everyone could meet her new sister. Temari and Kiyomi had instantly hit it off by making fun of Kankuro and Akane.

"And," Akane added from the other side of the room, "you could spend time with Gaara."

Kiyomi blushed and Mizuko gave her a warning look. "I'll call Temari for you," Mizuko smiled at Kiyomi.

"Awww," Kiyomi smiled as Mizuko walked to the phone, "Mizuko, you're the best mommy ever!" Mizuko smiled.

"Let's go pack," Akane jumped up and dragged Kiyomi to their rooms.

Thirty minutes later Akane and Mizuko had left for their mission and Kiyomi was waiting for Temari outside her temporary home.

Temari swung the door open and smirked at Kiyomi. "Hey Kid," Temari ushered Kiyomi into the house.

"Hey Temari," Kiyomi smiled. She didn't mind Temari calling her kid, for some reason. "Just set your stuff down anywhere." Temari walked off towards the kitchen.

Kiyomi shrugged and threw her stuff on the floor and ran after Temari. She sat down in a chair while Temari fiddled around in the fridge. "So where is everyone?" Kiyomi asked nonchalantly.

"Kankuro is somewhere in the village and Gaara is in his room," Temari said with her head still in the fridge. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Ok," Temari emerged from the fridge with a plate of what looked like giant chocolate chip cookies, "I'll set these out for Gaara then."

Kiyomi let out a high pitched scream and ran over to Temari, snatching the cookies from her. "Cookies!" She screamed again.

Temari looked almost scared. "I thought you said you weren't hungry."

"Yeah but these are cookies," Kiyomi looked down at the plate excitedly, "more important, they're giant chocolate chip cookies. They're the god of all cookies. If any cookie were to be a super hero it would be the chocolate chip cookie. I would die for this cookie. Especially a giant one. The size of a house. A really big house! Or maybe a chocolate chip cookie house! I would totally live in that." At some point in time during Kiyomi's rant Gaara walked into the room.

"Those are mine," he called from the doorway.

Kiyomi jumped at the sound of his voice and shielded the cookies like they were her children. "You'll have to fight me for them," Kiyomi teased and stuck out her tongue.

Gaara looked at Temari, who shrugged, then back at Kiyomi. He smirked and Kiyomi tried to make a break for the living room. Kiyomi was nearly to the front door when Gaara grabbed her around the waist and they both fell on the ground. The plate of cookies fell and spread all over the floor. Kiyomi spotted the biggest cookie and lunged for it at the same time as Gaara. They glared at each other and started to fight over it.

Temari stood at the kitchen door and laughed at the two younger teens. Kankuro walked in the front door to see his younger brother in the floor, fighting a girl for a cookie, surrounded by cookies and their older sister laughing at the kitchen door.

Kankuro walked up and snatched the cookie from the teens. Gaara glared up at him and Kiyomi stared at him with big puppy dog eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked the two. "You both are more dignified then this."

Kiyomi and Gaara looked at each other. Kiyomi smirked evilly and Gaara nodded in understanding before they both jumped Kankuro, dragging him to the ground and stealing the cookie from him. They broke it in half and Kiyomi jumped on the couch, munching her half a cookie happily.

Temari sat down beside Kiyomi, giggling now. "Is this how the next two days are going to go?"

Kiyomi tried to look serious but failed with all the cookie crumbs on her face. "Yes, yes it is."

Temari laughed again and Kankuro sat in on of the big comfy chairs, mumbling something about evil children.

:::::::::::::Later that night:::::::::::::

Knock. Knock. "Kiyomi," Temari asked from the kitchen, "can you get that? It's probably Naruto."

Kiyomi rolled off the couch and ran to the door. She put her ear against the wood of the door. "Who is it?"

"Naruto," Naruto called from the other side of the door.

Kiyomi smiled. "Naruto who?"

"Uzumaki?" Naruto sounded very confused.

Kiyomi threw open the door. "That is not a very good joke."

Naruto grinned. "I focus more on pranks not jokes."

Kiyomi smirked and ushered Naruto in. Gaara came in and sat on the chair farthest from the couch. Naruto flung himself on the couch and Kiyomi plopped down next to him.

"How did Sasuke's trail go?" Kiyomi asked.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, turning away from her. "What makes you think I know how Sasuke's trail went?" Kiyomi gave him a look. "It went well. He's on probation. They won't let me be one of his guard's." He said the last part sadly.

Kiyomi pulled Naruto into a one armed hug. "But you'll still be able to visit him, right?" Naruto nodded. Kiyomi smiled. "See? Not all bad."

Naruto grinned and pulled Kiyomi into a deep hug. "Thanks, Kiki."

Kiyomi returned the hug. "Welcome, Naru."

Naruto felt someone looking at him and looked over at Gaara who was glaring daggers at him. Naruto laughed nervously and let go of Kiyomi.

"Don't hurt me, I'm gay!" Naruto screamed and jumped over the couch to hide behind it.

"Naruto?" Kiyomi asked, confused because she had completely missed Gaara's look.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, lifting himself just enough to see over the couch.

"Do you suffer from ADHD?"

Naruto grinned and jumped back over the couch. "I don't suffer from ADHD. I enjoy every minute of it."

"I thought that was insanity."

Naruto shrugged. "Works both ways."

Kiyomi giggled. But suddenly got serious again. "What do the villagers think about you being…" Kiyomi trailed off, making circler motions with her hand.

Naruto shrugged again. "Most are ok with it. Some are angry but more that it's with Sasuke. Some because if we were to turn on the village then we would be unstoppable. The others are angry because he's an Uchiha and suppose to make more little Uchihas."

Kiyomi shrugged this time. "There are ways around that."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah." Naruto gave Kiyomi a look. "You seem really ok with this."

Kiyomi blushed a little. "Well, my brother was…his lover kind of looked like you actually." She looked into her lap sadly.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"My mom really didn't like the idea of my brother having a male lover so she sent us away to boarding school for two years. When we got back his parents had convinced him that what he felt for my brother wasn't real."

It was quiet for a minute. "I'm starting to hate your mother." Gaara said from his chair.

Kiyomi laughed suddenly and it startled Naruto so he fell off the couch. This, of course, made Kiyomi laugh harder. "You think that's funny?" Naruto yelled, jumping up and pointing a finger a Kiyomi.

"Yes," Kiyomi giggled.

Naruto growled and picked Kiyomi up and spun her around. Kiyomi laughed and screamed at the same time. Naruto stopped suddenly and put Kiyomi on her feet. She felt her head spinning and tried to regain her balance and not be dizzy. She managed to stay up for half a minute before falling into a chair.

Her chair grunted and it took her a minute to make sense of her surroundings. She had landed in Gaara's lap and was currently clinging to him for dear life so the dizziness would not make her sick.

She giggled nervously. "Hey, fancy meeting you here."

"…"

"What? No, thanks for dropping by?"

Naruto fell on the couch and starting laughing happily at his friends.

Kiyomi got up. "Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"What?" Naruto screamed. "But I just got here!"

Kiyomi walked over and patted Naruto on the head. "I'll see you in the morning." She lend down and kissed his cheek. Naruto looked over to see Gaara's evil glare.

Kiyomi walked back to Gaara and lend down to give him a big hug. Gaara froze under her touch, like she thought he would. "Good night Gaara," she whispered against his cheek. She kissed his cheek like she kissed Naruto's and bouncing out of the room, humming quietly to herself.


	7. Chapter 7: I Promise

**I am so so so so soooooo sorry. I know i haven't updated this story in like a billion years and everyone who likes my writing is super angry at me. But please don't hate me cuz i love you all for sticking with me threw that long nothing phase...

* * *

**

Kiyomi tossed and turned and finally sat up groaning. She had been able to sleep for a few hours but woke up in the middle of the night and now couldn't get back to sleep. She looked at the clock on the nightstand. _1:13. _Kiyomi sighed and dragged herself out of bed.

She looked at a mirror first. Her hair was a tangled mess and her over-sized, black sleeping shirt was nearly turned backwards. She fixed her hair then her shirt and walked out of the room. She was on her way downstairs when soft music stopped her. The last room in the hall was cracked open and the music was pouring out of it.

Kiyomi tiptoed to the door and pecked inside. The walls and all the furniture were a dark hard wood and the bed had a crimson comforter on it. On this comforter, bathed in the light of a nearby lamp was Gaara, in only a pair of black pajama pants, still awake and reading a rather large black book.

Kiyomi felt her cheeks heat up and her heart beat wildly. When she was around other people she could ignore the almost sickly feeling she got around Gaara. But when she saw him alone the feeling overwhelmed her.

"Come in," Gaara called in his rolling, dark voice.

Kiyomi jumped but opened the door and stepped inside. She felt rather ridiculous standing there blushing with messy hair and only in an oversized t-shirt and pair of short shorts. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I couldn't sleep and I heard the music." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "Do you mind if I stay in here for a little bit?"

"Sure," Gaara went back to reading his book and Kiyomi sat on the end of his bed. She listened to the music, discovering it was some type of rock and that she had never heard it before. She looked over at Gaara, who had put his book on the night stand and was looking at her. He was glaring, of course, but there seemed to be puzzlement buried deep in that look.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked so suddenly it made Kiyomi's pulse race, or that could have been hearing Gaara's voice.

"The goodnight kiss?" Gaara gave her a small nod. "I just like showing affection to people. Did it bother you? I could not do it again if you want." He didn't answer, only looked away from her, glaring at a wall. She scooted farther into the bed, closer to him. "Why do you freeze up every time I touch you?" He looked back at her, barely concealing his pain behind a mask of utter hatred.

The look made Kiyomi flinch but she didn't look away from him. "I'm not use to people showing me affection."

"Why not?" Kiyomi lifted her arm to place it on Gaara's shoulder but thought against it and dropped it again.

Gaara closed his eyes and turned his back to Kiyomi. "My mother died when I was born and my father sealed a demon inside me to make me the perfect weapon. But he began to fear me, so he tried to kill me. The only person I thought would ever about me, my uncle, volunteered for the mission to get vengeance for his sister's death. He ended up taking his own life trying to kill me. That night I carved this," he moved to touch the tattoo on his forehead, "into me so I would always remember."

Kiyomi felt like she was going to cry. To cry for the poor child who had been left with nothing but pain for so long. "What changed?" Kiyomi asked in a surprisingly steady voice.

"Naruto beat some sense into me. He showed me friendship. He changed me and later managed to save my life."

"Naruto's a good friend." Kiyomi mumbled. Gaara nodded. Kiyomi moved so she was on her knees, just behind Gaara. "He cares about you." Gaara nodded again. Kiyomi lifted her hands and rested them on Gaara's shoulders. He froze under her touch. She lend in so her lips where by his ear. "I care about you too." Gaara relaxed slightly.

Kiyomi slide her hands across his shoulders and down his chest to meet in the front of his body. She tightened her grip on him so she was giving him a hug instead of just touching him. She tried not to dwell in the feel of Gaara's bare skin in her hands or that fact that only her thin shirt was separated them. Her short hair fell forward to slide against Gaara's cheek. Kiyomi didn't seem to notice when Gaara's pulse started to race or that his breathing was becoming more ragged.

"I'll always be there if you need me, Gaara," she whispered into his ear, "I promise."

Gaara turned in Kiyomi's arms so that he was facing her. He pulled her into a tight embrace and in doing so pulled her down to sit beside him. Kiyomi smiled and buried her face in the croak of Gaara's neck. Sleep finally started to pull at her and her eyelids got heavy. Her grip on Gaara loosened as she finally drifted off into sleep.

Gaara felt as Kiyomi finally fell asleep in his arms. He laid her down gently on the bed and she quickly curled herself around him. He felt like he should be angry at her for getting so close to him. When she wasn't around he would get angry and vow never to lay eyes on her again. But that didn't last as the urge to see her finally won out over everything. And when he was in her presence like this, anger was that last thing he felt.

He laid down beside her and she further wrapped herself around him, laying her head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. He let himself sink into the warmth of her and fall into a peaceful sleep.

:::::::::::::With Naruto:::::::::::::

It was around six in the morning when Naruto decided to get out of bed. He had stayed over at Gaara's house (something he did often when the redhead was in town) and felt someone walking around in the hallway.

He got up and opened the door to see Gaara carrying a sleeping Kiyomi in his arms heading for the spare guest room. Naruto smirked. "She fall asleep in your room?" Gaara turned and glared at his blonde friend. "The real question is what she was doing in your room in the middle of the night." Gaara glared harder. Naruto met that glare with a sober look. "You like her don't you?"

Gaara turned away and continued to Kiyomi's room. Naruto ran ahead to open her door. Gaara walked in and set Kiyomi gently on the bed. She grabbed his pants leg like a child clinging to its mother and Gaara had to pry her fingers off him.

Naruto lend against the door frame and grinned. "I saw you glaring at me when I hugged her."

Gaara walked past him and Naruto threw and arm over his shoulder. "It's alright to like a girl," Naruto told him as he walked with Gaara back to his room. "Especially a girl like Kiyomi. She's very likable and pretty too! You should really get to know her better, I think she could be really good for you."

Gaara shrugged Naruto's arm of his shoulder. "She wouldn't want me."

"I'm not so sure about that," Naruto mumbled.

:::::::::::::With Kiyomi:::::::::::::

Kiyomi groaned and stretched as she tried to get rid of the last of sleep from her body. She dragged herself out of bed and went to the mirror. Her hair wasn't its average tangled bed head and she looked relatively good for her just waking up.

She smiled at herself and went for the door. When she opened the door Naruto was standing there, bent down so he would be level with Kiyomi and a giant grin on his face. Kiyomi jumped away from him and screamed, slamming the door in his face.

She opened the door again when she realized it was Naruto and nearly started laughing when she saw him stunned and laying on the floor. Temari and Kankuro came running out of their rooms to see who was dieing. Gaara walked out and glared at the group of people in the hallway.

"What the hell?" Temari screamed.

"Sorry," Kiyomi laughed nervously, "Naruto scarred me."

Kankuro rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I thought someone was getting killed out here."

Naruto jumped up from the floor. "Damn! You have some lungs on you." He smiled like it was a good thing Kiyomi could scream so loud she could bust someone's eardrums. "So, since everyone is up, how about breakfast."

Temari and Kankuro glared but went downstairs. Gaara followed them silently. Kiyomi smirked at Naruto and followed him down the stairs. Temari had already started cooking and Kankuro was laying on the couch, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. Gaara sat down in a reclining chair and Naruto turned on the tv to watch cartoons and sat on the floor in front of the tv. Kiyomi sat down beside him and also began watching tv.

"Hey," Naruto whispered to Kiyomi, "what where you doing in Gaara's room last night?"

Kiyomi blushed as memories flooded her mind. "I couldn't sleep," she whispered back.

"Not being able to sleep is no reason to blush," Naruto pointed out. Kiyomi pointed looked only at the tv. "Do you like him?" Kiyomi felt her ears heat up as a blush spread all over her face.

"Breakfast is ready," Temari called from the kitchen.

Kiyomi sighed in relief and ran to the kitchen. After breakfast everyone started going about there own business. Temari went back to her room and Kankuro went out. Naruto, Kiyomi, and Gaara went back to the living room.

Naruto threw an arm over Kiyomi's shoulder. "I'm gonna go visit Sasuke in a little bit. You wanna come?"

"Sure." Kiyomi smirked, "I can go visit him before I go to Tsunade's office today."

Naruto grinned and jumped up. "Gaara, do you want to join us?" Gaara nodded. "I'm gonna go get dressed."

Kiyomi held a hand out to him and he pulled her off the floor. Naruto ran up the stairs followed by Kiyomi and then finally Gaara. Kiyomi put on a pair of skin tight black jeans, and forest green mid-drift tank top, a black jacket, and neon green tennis shoes. She ran down the stairs and waited for Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto came down first in his same orange and black outfit. Gaara came down a few minutes later in black jeans and a crimson t-shirt.

Naruto grinned. "Ready?" Kiyomi nodded.


	8. Chapter 8: Ouch

**So because I haven't updated in a bit i decided to post two chapters. Yay!...please don't hate me... .

* * *

**

Naruto, Kiyomi, and Gaara walked outside. Kiyomi mostly ignored everything around the small group. But no one could ignore the looks some of the villagers were giving Naruto. Except maybe Naruto himself. People would glare and whisper dirty things to him as they passed, Naruto just grinned. That is until they passed an especially rude man who bumped Naruto, taking him to the ground and screamed about "demon fags."

Gaara glared at the man and helped Naruto to his feet. Kiyomi didn't see this because she was running after the man. She tapped him on the shoulder to draw his attention and smiled sweetly before punching him in the face.

She heard the satisfying crack of a nose breaking and he stumbled. Kiyomi grabbed the collar of his shirt so he wouldn't fall. She punched him again in the jaw and came away with bloodied knuckles. She threw the man on the ground. He looked up at her startled and scared, blood gushing out of his nose and pouring out of his mouth were he cut his gums on his teeth.

Kiyomi just glared at him and kicked him in the gut until he fell over in the fetal position. She knelt down beside him and grabbed a fistful of his hair, she pulled him up so he could look into her face. Tears now mixed with the blood still pouring out of his nose and mouth. The man before her was pitiful, Kiyomi could see that, but all she did was glare at him like she was trying to shoot lasers out of her eyes and cause his brain to explode.

"Never," she said between clenched teeth, "talk to Naruto that way. He is my friend and a good person and damn well deserves your respect." She glared harder at him. "I suggest you give it to him." She tossed the man down in the dirt and stood, glaring at all the villagers who were looking at her with scorn. "That goes for all of you."

She walked off, not really seeing anything besides the red fog of rage clouding her mind. Someone stepped in front of her, making her stop. It took her a minute to recognize the person as Naruto. Kiyomi shook her head to clear the last of the fog and smiled up at him.

He frowned. "You just beat the shit out of that guy."

Kiyomi shrugged and frowned too. "Oops," she mumbled.

"Why? Why did you just kick that guys ass?"

Kiyomi looked down at her bleeding hand. "He said that horrible thing to you…"

Naruto made a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a laugh. "If you were to beat up every person who said something bad about me, you'd end up having to fight almost everyone in the village."

Kiyomi shrugged and started to walk back towards the crowded street. Naruto grabbed her shoulders to hold her still. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go start beating the shit out of people."

Naruto started to drag her away, most likely towards the hokage's office. "That's not such a good idea."

Kiyomi started to struggle so Gaara came up and grabbed her other shoulder. They started walking and Kiyomi eventually gave up the pointless fight and walked with them, hoping they would let go of her shoulders. When they didn't she sighed. "I feel like a prisoner."

Naruto grinned at her. "I don't think we'd make the best guards. All you'd have to do to get free is bribe me with ramen and bat your eyes at Gaara."

Gaara glared and Kiyomi blushed. "I'm sure it would be harder than that."

Naruto shook his head and stopped walking. He let go of Kiyomi's shoulder and stepped in front of the two other teens.

"I think you guys should go see the hokage without me. I kind of want some alone time with Sasuke." Naruto said smiling. He went to walk away but stopped with a puzzled expression. He examined Kiyomi and Gaara for a minute before walking over to them. He placed on of Gaara's arms around Kiyomi's shoulder and the other around her waist, then put both of Kiyomi's arms around Gaara's waist. He pushed the two together so the entire length of their bodies were pressed against each other.

He backed away and pulled a digital camera out of no where, snapped a quick picture, and ran off before Gaara or Kiyomi could say anything. The last thing they heard from him was a faint "you two make a cute couple."

Kiyomi blushed and stepped away from Gaara. "Well," she laughed nervously, "I probably have lots of paperwork to do…"

:::::::::::::Time skip- in the Hokage's office:::::::::::::

"Wait, what do you mean I don't have anything to do?" Kiyomi screamed at the busty blond. Kiyomi and Gaara, despite the awkward moment Naruto had caused, had decided to walk to Lady Tsunade's office together. Kiyomi so she could do more filing and Gaara so he could see if there was any paperwork from his village. Which there wasn't.

Lady Tsunade shook her head. "It's not my fault your overly efficient. You have a day off, most people can't wait for off days."

Kiyomi groaned. "I don't want an off day."

Lady Tsunade shrugged. "Deal with it. But there is something I want you to do." Kiyomi perked up. "Starting tomorrow I want you to watch over Sasuke Uchiha. He'll have guards but I want you to make sure he is taken care of. "

"So now I'm a babysitter?" Kiyomi screamed again. Lady Tsunade nodded. "Fine!" She threw her hands into the air and stormed out.

Gaara and Lady Tsunade looked at each other, both clearly perplexed by the livid raven haired girl, before Gaara shrugged and walked out of the office.

Kiyomi was waiting outside the office for Gaara. She hated the idea of an "off day" but hated the idea of having to spend it alone even worse.

Kiyomi smiled sweetly at Gaara. "Spend the day with me?" she asked.

"Are you going to beat anyone else up?"

Kiyomi laughed. "If you promise to spend the day with me I won't."

Gaara nodded and walked off with Kiyomi following close behind. "What are we doing?" Kiyomi asked. Gaara shrugged. "Where are we going?" He shrugged again. "Can we go home?"

"Home?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah. Your house. Can we go there and play videogames or watch t.v. or something?"

"Sure."


End file.
